Data centers may include a variety of computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. Data centers generally include redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression) and/or various security devices. Large data centers may provide industrial scale operations.
A data center may house computing and electrical equipment in equipment racks (e.g., rack-mountable servers, power supplies, network equipment, data storage equipment, ventilation equipment, cable management systems, etc.). Such racks may be of various sizes and may be measured in a standard unit, such as rack units (RUs). Equipment racks include a frame with mounting infrastructure via which equipment can be securely mounted. Equipment racks are typically used for space-efficient storage and housing of data and computing equipment. For example, a typical equipment rack may be used to house as many as forty or more servers in a relatively small space. In a telephone exchange, equipment racks may house telecommunications equipment, circuits, circuit panels, wires, etc. Equipment racks may also include features to improve ventilation and equipment cooling, as well as seismic tie downs for secure mounting to building foundation and flooring.